


falling in love in wartime

by dinluke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, BUT NOT REALLY THEY PRETEND TEHY LOVE EACH OTHER THEY DO, Crying During Sex, Emotional Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi-Mandalorian Wars, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, i am lazy n wite on my phone its the exevcutive dysfunction, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinluke/pseuds/dinluke
Summary: they had an affair, long ago. nothing too serious but nothing casual either. saw something special in the other, the feeling like they were meant to be. of course they weren't. there was no such thing. and both had to pick up their roles in the war again, keeping each other a fond memory in their hearts, not knowing that every enemy they slew could have once been their lover.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 26
Kudos: 82





	falling in love in wartime

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: set in the jedi-mandalorian wars! din is the mand’alor and luke is a jedi knight :D ok go
> 
> i can't believe my first dinluke fic is... pwp. ... . i have so many wholesome drafts but... gay brain go brr

the guards push the prisoner on the floor and he groans as he falls to his knees, he must be wounded. or tired. the mand'alor does not move in his seat. nothing in his body language betrays his thoughts although he recognizes the voice.

"it's you," the jedi huffs, "i should have known."

his eyes glitter with stubborn tears. it's a long way down the stairs from the throne but he would recognize that face anywhere. just like luke recognized that armor. silver, unpainted, pure and thick beskar. worth a fortune and fit for a king. only he hadn't known that back then.

"leave us," the mand'alor orders the guards.

the guards only slowly retreat.

"i won't ask again," the mand'alor says, voice still calm and tamed. but his body language is intimidating and the guards hurry to leave. the doors shut louder than expected, echoing through the vast throne room, as the mand'alor gets up and descends the stairs. nothing prevents the jedi from getting up and attacking but he stays seated, staring at his knees, heartbreak evident on his face.

"luke," the mand'alor says, voice gentle. he kneels down in front of him and takes his helmet off.

luke's lower lip trembles as he fights to keep the tears back.

"i should have known it was you."

"luke please look at me."

luke weakly pushes him back a few feet using the force.

"what have you done to me," he pants, staring at his hands. he feels useless without being able to use the force, sick, wrong.

"midi-chlorian anaesthetic."

"you are cruel."

the tears now run freely down luke's face and the mand'alor's eyes start to burn.

"and what are you going to do to me?"

"i wish there were another way."

luke still won't look at him.

"i won't keep you as prisoner. i won't let anyone hurt you."

luke scoffs.

" _ did _ they hurt you?" his voice promises danger.

"i'm fine."

"your knees..."

"just bruises."

the mand'alor gets up and stands before luke, slowly gaining composure again, looking more like a king now than a star-crossed lover.

"you didn't tell me you were a jedi either. i guess we're both at fault." 

for trusting. for falling in love in wartime.

"i guess."

the jedi gets up as well and looks him straight in the eyes.

_ i missed you _ the mand'alor's thoughts scream at him.  _ i miss you, i missed you, i thought you were dead _ . he had always felt loudly.

the mand'alor puts his helmet back on again.

"i know your name now. luke skywalker."

the jedi nods, face morphing back into the stoic, serene expression that tells as little about is feelings as a mandalorian's helmet

"i am din djarin. let me show you your quarters."

"you mean my  _ cell _ ." luke spits.

"i told you, you are not a prisoner here."

"then how do i leave."

they exit the throne room into a grandiose corridor lined with doors. quarters of important people and their guards, no doubt.

din types a combination into the keypad of one of the doors and they slide open, "rest up first. we will talk in the morning."

he tries to keep his voice cool and distant. tries to not let it break and the modulator of his helmet helps. but din still feels like something in his chest is broken forever. it aches and trembles.

luke gives him one more look, that he tries hard to reciprocate. din can't tell if he is loathing him or longing for him. maybe a bit of both.

"i am two doors down the hall," din says without meaning to and turns on his heel.

once his quarters' doors shut behind him he takes off his helmet and his gloves and angrily tears tissues from a box on a table.

he wipes his tears and blows his nose. this wasn't supposed to be like this. they only had a love affair, a few cycles back, they were nobodies to each other then. didn't even know each other's names. neither knew the role the other played in the war and it was good that way. with luke he could forget. all the politics, the intrigue, the war, nothing mattered in luke's arms. luke didn't know he was a mandalorian and din didn't know luke was a jedi.

but he  _ is _ a jedi. din feels sick. he should despise the jedi, they are enemies. they are cruel, they killed many mandalorians, they stole so many children. but luke is not an enemy. luke is a lover. and even knowing that luke is a sorcerer, maybe subscribes to the beliefs that make the jedi the evil they are. but luke is a  _ lover _ . how could he condemn a man that he knows by every square inch of his skin? whose smile he knows more dearly than anyone else's? who took him apart and put him back together with soft lips and an even softer voice?

he takes off his armor piece by piece and steps into the refresher. 

he hopes the water washes his sins away but he still feels dirty inside. aching. luke was the one thing he could come back to, even if it was just his memory. a neutral, unknown, insignificant town on tattooine and a beautiful man and his caring, calloused fingers.

he has nothing left now. what he had, turned out to be an enemy. luke has every right to feel betrayed by him but he does not see that din feels betrayed, too?

space is cold outside his windows. he misses the hills and cliffs of mandalore. misses the simpler times when he was not a king of war, but the son of one that brought prosperity and happiness to his people. but that was a long time ago. his father had died in his arms, slaughtered by a lightsaber.

he is torn out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

din turns off the refresher and wraps a towel around himself. it's luke. he knows it's luke. no one else would be bold enough to bother the king of mandalore in the middle of the night.

the doors slide open and luke steps in, still beautiful and composed. still in his torn jedi robes but glowing in the way that promises he took a warm shower. the doors close soundlessly behind him.

"it really wasn't a prison cell," he says.

"i told you."

"you're the enemy. i didn't trust you."

_ enemy _ . the word stabs in din's chest like a knife, although he knows it's true.

"that's not really what i am to you."

din's voice trembles more than he wishes it did. but luke always had a way to make him weak.

"no," luke says and sheds his cloak, eyes filling with tears again as he backs din against a wall. din wordlessly lets him. heart already in his chest.

"this means nothing," luke says and holds din's face as he kisses him deeply.

everything is  _ luke _ when he licks into his mouth, presses his thigh between his legs and against his crotch. the towel slowly slides off din's hips, neither of them make any attempt to save it. he missed him so much. he doesn’t understand how he went so long without him, he can’t imagine being without him, living a life in which he isn’t kissing luke. he was waiting for him the entire time since he left tattooine.

"let me undress you," din says and drags luke to the bed by his elbow, almost manhandles him on the mattress like he knows he likes it. luke's blue eyes burn into his, then hungrily ghost down further his chest. he needs this. he needs this to mean nothing, needs to be close to luke like he's never needed anyone before. there haven't been many lovers since luke. a few, but none came close to the heat, the tenderness, the passion that he felt with him. he feels vulnerable, all naked with luke all dressed, but he also feels safe with him. this is familiar. this is nothing luke hasn't seen and loved before.

he undoes luke's belt and untucks his tunic, sucks hickeys into the sensitive skin of his neck and his chest, the way he knows makes luke whine so sweetly.

he traces his chest with his fingers, circles a nipple as he pulls off luke's shoes and socks and his underwear quickly. he kisses down luke’s stomach, avoids his crotch on purpose and instead kisses the inside of his thighs, his bruised knees, his ankles. luke is already hard and writhing under his grazing fingertips.

"how do you want this?" din asks.

luke frees himself from his grip and turns on his stomach, props his head up on his arms, "you inside me," he says and din is by the bedside drawers in seconds.

"okay," he says as he warms up the lube and starts to open up luke, already so needy from one finger. he knows what's coming, knows that no one could ever fuck him like din could. and din admires luke's body, so well known and so beautiful to him. he wants to touch every single part of him, make him his, make love to him. luke rocks back on two fingers, hoarsely whimpers and suppresses a moan.

"you're beautiful," din says and kisses luke's back.

"fuck you," luke responds, but without any heart.

din cups his cheek and tilts his head back to kiss him again, "that's the plan."

luke groans when he scissors his fingers and eases in a third one. he is gentle, always gentle, and knowingly far too gentle than luke likes. he grazes over that sweet spot that makes him bite the pillow in an attempt not to beg.

“i like hearing you,” din whispers and kisses his ear, “you know that.”

luke squeezes his eyes shut and keeps rocking back on his fingers, trying to chase them as he pulls them out.

“dream on,” luke grits through his teeth.

din kisses his neck and luke’s reaction is a tremble of his shoulders, sensitive and sweet, how he knows him.

“you’ve become cocky,” din murmurs and slicks himself up, teases luke with the head on his rim.

“i always was, laser-brain,” luke snorts, “you like that about me.”

din hums in agreement, nuzzles his nose into luke’s hair and holds his waist as he eases in slowly. luke hisses through his teeth and tenses up.

“relax, relax,” din whispers lowly.

he doesn't want to hurt luke, no matter how much he insults him. luke lets his head fall on his arms and calmly breathes in and out.

“okay,” he whispers, barely audible and din starts moving slowly when his breathing normalises.

luke is tight around him, so tight and hot and wet, gasping and writhing and he grabs the sheets and then the pillows and gasps. he’s so sensitive, so beautiful, so responsive and din could just watch him like this all day, could get off from seeing luke in pleasure already. he bends down to kiss his shoulder, litter his back with lovebites that he knows luke loves. his hips buck up against din's trying to get him deeper, trying to get him hit that right spot. he’s holding his waist, small and delicate and so strong.

din grabs a pillow from next to him and lifts luke's hips with one hand and luke tenses up like he always does when he’s manhandled. din shoves the pillow under him with the other hand and lies luke back down. he hits deeper from this angle, and luke sobs out, bites the blanket and squeezes his eyes shut. he pathetically rubs himself on the pillow and reaches with his hand to grab din's that grips the sheet next to him. he gives up on trying to stay silent and with every thrust a soft moan escapes his lips. he is so beautiful. such a mess and it is din’s work alone.

"good boy," he says and kisses the back of luke's neck, burying himself deep inside luke with every thrust. it's too much and not enough. he is close to luke but not as close as he wants to be. he can't tell luke he loves him, can't hold luke afterwards. he can’t see his face and tell him he’s beautiful.

"i hate you," luke sobs and presses his ass up against din's hips, the sound obscene but he groans with every thrust, even deeper, even harder. he loves it when it hurts the next day. he loves it rough and sweet. his hand grips din’s again and tear drops cling to his lashes as he stares at their interlocked fingers.

"jedi don't hate," din says and kisses his cheek. it's wet, luke is crying, from pleasure, from mixed feelings, like din feels himself.

"i love you," luke says and goes limp, shaking, just taking what din gives him for a moment. din's body lights up and he hugs luke's waist. brings him into his lap and turns him around, chest to chest.

"i love you, too," din whispers and luke smiles, reaches a hand up to wipe a tear on din's cheek as he sinks back down on him.

luke holds on to him as din grinds up in him, wraps his hand around luke's cock.

"i'm going to cum," din says and luke nods presses his forehead against din's.

"good boy," luke says and din's hips stutter, he holds luke tight as he rides out his orgasm, kisses his neck, his shoulder, he smells like home he thinks.  _ safety, home, love. _

he pushes luke back on the mattress, interlocks their hands and takes him in his mouth, as deep as he can. tears well up in his eyes and he pulls back, the whines and gasps edging him on and luke squeezes his hand and as din swallows around him luke cums down his throat, on his lips and his hand and din jerks him through his orgasm, kisses his stomach, his defined muscles, belly button.

he kisses his way up to luke's face, who is hazy, eyes glassy, cheeks flushed and panting.

"did you mean that?" luke says. din presses his forehead against his, " _ cyar’ika _ . i love you"

luke leans up to kiss his lips quickly, "i love you.” then he wraps an arm around din’s neck, presses their foreheads together again.

“promise we will find a way to end this war."

din nods and hoarsely says, “i promise.”

he presses one more kiss to luke's chin before the stickiness and itchiness on his skin makes him get up to get towels, to clean up himself and luke.

"c'mere," luke says, naked and satisfied, heart still aching a little, like din's. but his body is warm, heavy, and comforting.

din lets luke pull him on his chest and wrap his arms around him. luke kisses his hair and rubs his side.

"i missed you," he says, as din traces the patterns of the moles on his shoulders.

"i missed you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> if it weren't for donald i never would have posted this <3 thank u donald
> 
> my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DlNLUKE) where i post headcanons and am Gay
> 
> thank u so much for reading, comments & kudos mean the world to me!


End file.
